prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Moon Pretty Cure
Mini Moon Pretty Cure '(ミニムーンプリキュア) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Usagi, otherwise known as Haruda Usagi. The sereis is scheduled to premiere in February of 2019. It centers around three girls who are granted with the power to become the legendary warriors of the universe, Pretty Cure. With it, they must defeat an evil organization who is threatening the Milky Way galaxy. The series motifs are the universe and astronomy, with sub-theme being stars and astrology. Story Yozora Usagi; your average 12 year-old, elementary school student with a passion for astronomy finds herself in some trouble after meeting a small rabbit who falls through her bedroom window named Stardust, who says she is from a wondorous realm beyond the Milky Way galaxy called Polaris, which is now in ruin after the attack of the NEBULA, an evil organization bent on collecting a set of thirty-five charms called Starlets, which had been scattered all across the universe. With the power of the Galaxia Pact, Usagi transforms into Cure Moon; the legendary warrior of space, representing the moon with the power of light. Characters Pretty Cure '"Strong and Elegent! Warrior of the moon, Cure Moon!" Yozora Usagi (夜空うさぎ)' / Cure Moon' (キュアムーン) *'Voiced By:' Touyama Nao *'Theme Color: '''White (main) Pink, Silver (sub) *'Attack: Moonbeam Dust (finisher) Moon Solution (upgrade) Usagi, despite her name is actually afraid of rabbits, and hates carrots. Usagi is a serious and cool, 12 year-old 6th Grader who loves everything about space. Naturally, she has an alluring stare and down-right terrifying anger that she excellently hides behind her aloof and black facial expression. Underneath however, she is a total sweetheart. She isn't the best at conversations and takes her duty as a Pretty Cure very seriously. '''"Passionate and Strong-Willed! Warrior of Mars, Cure Mars!" Akaboshi Aya '(赤星アヤ) '/ Cure Mars '(キュアマーズ) *'Voiced By: Matsuoka Yuki *'Theme Color:' Red (main) Purple (sub) *'Attack: '''Mars Blitz (finisher) Mars Dynamite (upgrade) Aya is a lover of all things Western, from video games to movies, she has it. Being a total gamer and junkfood junkie, she spends most of her time cooped up in her bedroom, either sleeping, playing Legend of Zelda, eating or Playing Legend of Zelda and eating. Overall, she is a friendly, optimistic and charasmatic girl who makes frineds quite easily, except for Usagi as they became friends through Pretty Cure. Even though being layed-back and chill, she does have her neat-freak moments. '"Loved and Beautiful! Warrior of Venus, Cure Venus!"' 'Tenaka Tenshi' (天中てんし)' / Cure Venus (キュアヴィーナス) *'''Voiced By: Ito Shizuka *'Theme Color: '''Orange (main) Yellow (sub) *'Attacks:''' Venus Chain (finsher) Venus Heartful (upgrade) Tenshi is a 12 year-old girl hailing from a wealthy family, who is currently attending an elite, all girls private school that is just a few blocks down from Usagi and Aya's elementary school. She always has others referto her simply by her last name, and has been known to step on those she sees beneath her. Tenshi has a great love for chocolate, especially when shaped like hearts. Many of the boys in her class have earth-sized crushes on ehr but she doesn't mind one bit, and is trying to find her special someone currently. Beneath her prissy and princess-like exterior, she is actually quite sad and lonely. Mascots Supporting Villains Locations Items Movies Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Mini Moon Pretty Cure